Swim Episode 2 'Shards'
by LucyUnlocket
Summary: This episode follows on from 'Don't Look Into The Void' What is to be the fate of Lydia and Sheriff Stilinski? Does Scott have a pack anymore? How will Stiles deal? and what is coming? (from now on things will start veering away from TV land, hope you like it and I'm always open to ideas and wishes)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"_ _Boop boop ditem datem watem, chu_

 _Boop boop ditem datem watem, chu_

 _And they swam and they swam and they swam and they swam …"_

The childlike ditty wafts along a breeze, kissing the surface of an ocean that sparkles a brilliant topaz under the hot sun.

The ocean is vast and deep and full.

A rumble rolls across the sky in the distance and the wind picks up causing white peaks to form on the roughening water.

The ocean starts to boil and toss turning the peaks into waves. The sun continues to blaze down like fire in the sky while below the storming sea darkens to a deep deep sapphire.

* * *

"Stop' said the mama fishie, 'or you will get lost'

The three little fishies didn't wanna be bossed

The three little fishies went off on a spree

And they swam and they swam right out to the sea

Boop boop ditem datum watem, chu …"

Lydia lays in her hospital bed, her eyes staring out the window seemingly unaware of her surroundings, quietly singing.

Natalie gazes down at her daughter, her vibrant Lydia usually a force of nature now a pale fragile little girl. A tear slips from her eye as she looks up with longing into the doctor's worried face.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her? How much longer will she be like this?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Martin, we still don't know what's wrong with your daughter." He looks down at Lydia's chart," Physically she seems much improved since she was first brought in but we can't find anything that would have caused her current state." He looks back up at Natalie with sorrow in his eyes, "I don't know that there is much more we can do for Lydia here. I'm going to bring in a psychiatric consult to have a look at your daughter and I think we might want to consider transferring her to a facility better equipped to deal with this type of trauma."

Natalie stifles a sob as she looks back at her precious little girl; she seems so faded, how are we going to bring back your light my baby? She reaches down and gently brushes her fingers across Lydia's forehead and through her hair just like she used to when her little girl was in bed sick as a small child. At the touch Lydia turns her face to look up at her mother but her eyes don't seem to quite focus on Natalie when she speaks in a soft little girls voice, "The waves are talking, the fishies know what's coming, tell the birds to put the kettle on …"

Lydia turns her head back towards the window and starts softly singing again, "Boop boop ditem datem watem, chu; Boop boop ditem datem watem, chu; Till all of a sudden they saw a shark …"

 **[The lyrics are taken from an old song called 'Three Little Fishies by Saxie Dowell. Unfortunately the link function didn't work for me but if you youtube search 'Three Little Fishies I recommend the version by the Smoothies starting 0:40 in, or the fun version by The Muppets]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the woods of Beacon Hills the quiet is broken by the song of a single bird. Sitting in the topmost branches of a strong tree that marks the edge of a clearing, the songbirds lilting melody spreads throughout the woods. In the centre of the clearing is the base of what had once been a large and majestic tree, the tainted blood of fallen Chimera soaking into the ground around its roots. Small shoots have started to sprout from the ancient trunk.

As the bird sings the wind picks ups and the leaves join the chorus.

In a distant ocean the waves roll and crash adding percussion to nature's orchestra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Scott takes a calming breath as he stares at the closed door to Liam's house; he deliberately raises his fists and gives the door 3 sharp raps. He waits a few moments but when there is no answer he knocks again, "Liam." Silence is his only reply and a glance through a nearby window reveals a stillness to the house that suggests emptiness. Damn, this was not going well. Scott had hoped to have found Liam by now but so far all he had managed to do was alienate Stiles further. It had been stupid to think that Liam would be at school after Hayden …

But if he isn't at home where is he? He pulls out his phone and sends off a quick text.

 _'_ _Hey Liam r u ok? Where r u?'_

Good one Scott! 'R u ok?' of course he wasn't gonna be okay. God, he was no good as this. He wished Stiles was here, Stiles would know what to do … Dammit Scott you're the kids Alpha, act like it for goodness sake! He presses the call button and puts the phone up to his ear listening to the ringing signal but Liam doesn't answer and it goes to voicemail, "Hi Liam, it's Scott, look I'm sorry man I can't imagine what you must be going through but I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you. We're pack Liam so whatever you need … I'm worried about you man so when you get this can you give me a call. Thanks. I am sorry."

Oh yeah cos that was just so much better, shit why was this all so hard? Focus Scott, think, Liam's dad is a Doctor, maybe Liam was at the hospital with his dad. Scott turns and heads off the stoop towards his bike planning on going to check out the hospital as Mason is coming up the path to Liam's front door.

"Scott! Hey man how are you?" Mason's eyes light up as he gives Scott an obvious once over, "Dude you look amazing!"

"Thanks?"

"Na, I mean you were practically dead like two days ago and now look at you all walking and talking and looking totally normal. Man this werewolf stuff is amazing!" Mason fanboys with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah, I guess. Um, Mason do you know where Liam is?"

"Actually that's why I'm here to see if he's at home but if not, then sadly no sorry. I haven't seen him since that night, you, at the library, you know …" Mason's smile freezes as images flash behind his eyes, Liam standing over Scott ready to kill him; Scott lying on the library floor and all that blood; Mrs. McCall desperately fighting to save her son's life and thank God she had. If only she could have been able to help Hayden too …

"Me too. I'm kinda worried about him, so if you do see him can you let me know?

Scott's words bring Mason back to the present and he can see genuine worry in his eyes, he really does want to help Liam, "Sure Scott."

"Thanks." Scott doesn't turn to leave yet though, it looks obvious to Mason that he wants to say something else but is hesitating.

"You okay Scott?"

"Huh? Oh yea sure. Look can I ask you a question, about yesterday at school?" Scott gestures to the steps and they both take a seat.

"You mean with Stiles going all Dark Side on Theo? What was up with that, he looked liked he wanted to kill the kid!"

Scott couldn't deny that Mason had a point, the look on Stiles' face when he pulled him off Theo was one of pure hatred, "Pretty sure Theo is public enemy number 1, 2 and 3 in Stiles' book right now" with me following right behind him Scott adds to himself, "and that's what I wanted to ask you, about Theo. The rumour mill swears gospel that you and Theo were talking in the hall when the whole Stiles thing went down and I wondered if there was any truth to it?"

Mason shrugs slightly, "Yea sounds surprisingly accurate."

"What were you two talking about?"

"Ugh that guy! Last time I see him he's knocking me out in the school library and the next thing he's all best mates acting like nothing ever happened; I mean Serious psychopathic tendencies right?" He looks over at Scott to find the young alpha nodding his head in agreement,

"So Theo was being all best buds with you? Why, what did he want?"

Mason snorted, "Who knows why crazy does what it does but he was certainly giving the concerned friend bit the hard sell. He was blowing a fair bit of smoke too saying how he thought I was really smart and noticed how I was such a good friend to Liam helping him and being there for him and his pack. He told me he hoped that I stayed being Liam's friend especially now when things were so tough. He wanted me to know that he had only ever been looking out for Liam too and hoped that perhaps him and I could become friends. That's pretty much when Stiles 'The Punisher' Stalinski hit full force and you know what happened from there."

Scott's hands had bunched into tight fists as Mason talked about Theo, "He thinks he's looking out for Liam?" he spits out between clenched teeth and he can feel a dim glow burning in his eyes. How warped was this guy that he thought this was how you treated friends? No, he had other motives at work and he was just using that poor kid to his own ends, willing to manipulate Liam and turn him into a killer for what? Well Liam was Scott's beta, Scott's pack and he wasn't going to let Theo hurt his pack any longer!

A low growl starts rumbling at the back of Scott's throat and Mason puts a hand gently on his arm, "Don't worry Scott I wasn't buying his bull and I won't be defecting to 'Team Theo' anytime soon, there's something really off about that guy. I'm sure when Liam calms down he'll see that too and things'll go back to how they were."

"Thanks Mason, Liam is lucky to have such a good friend … and so am I." Scott smiles at Mason as he stands up and turns to leave but before he can take a step Mason stops him, "Scott."

"Yea?"

"I, uh, I was at the hospital just before, seeing if Liam had maybe gone there to visit his dad, which he didn't, but while I was there I um found out that Lydia is in hospital."

"What?! Lydia? Are you sure?"

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with her but her mum looked really upset and I don't think it's good."

"Um, thanks Mase, I better go and see how she's doing. If Liam calls ..." Scott starts running towards his bike.

"Don't worry Scott I'll let you know."

"Thanks!" he calls out as he slams his helmet on and speeds off towards the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sheriff Stilinksi was damn good at his job. He could be tough when he had to be but his deputies always felt that they could go to him whenever they needed to; he was a good man and they respected him

As a young boy Stiles had thought his dad seemed so tall in his uniform. With his gun on his hip, his hat on his head and his shiny badge, Stiles had been convinced he was a superhero; he had always been so proud to be the sheriff's son.

Now as he sat in the hospital room holding his fathers hand watching him lying there hooked up to so many machines, Stiles can't see the tall commanding Sheriff any more, just his dad seeming smaller and less invincible than a child's superhero. But he was still alive and he was still fighting and Stiles was still proud to be his dad's son.

When his father's heart had stopped Stiles thought his would stop too, the sound of the screaming heart monitor filling his head until it was all he could hear. It had seemed like an eternity passed before the doctors finally managed to get a rhythm again; that jumping blip had been the sweetest sight he had ever seen and even now he couldn't keep his eyes from constantly flicking over to watch it jump up and down with each beat of his dad's stubborn heart. They had managed to get his heart going again but he had slipped into a coma and now needed another machine to help him breathe.

God Stiles felt so helpless!

He griped his father's hand tighter and clenched his jaw adding an edge to his words, "I'm so sorry Dad. I knew there was something off about Theo and I should have been there for you, I should have tried harder to convince people, to figure out what he was up to." Stiles' eyes dart over to look out the window and his brow furrows as his shoulders sag. When he turns back to his father his voice is quieter and even though his dad's eyes are closed he can't bring himself to look him in the face and bows his head, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Donovan … I know I should have but I just couldn't … I called like I was supposed to but then I freaked and when I got the guts to go back he was gone so I wasn't even sure it had really happened, I, I didn't want to believe it so I tried not to…

"All this stuff, the secrets and the danger and everything, it's got me so turned around and all I want to do is help save my friends and protect you and now it's all messed up." Stiles takes a breath calming his voice, "I'm not making excuses, there is no excuse for what I did Dad, and I'm so sorry. I know that I let you down and that I have to face the consequences of what I've done but I just hope that you can forgive me." As he looks at his sleeping father the tears that have been threatening while he spoke silently start to fall down his cheeks. "Please keep fighting and come back to me. Whatever it takes I'm gonna fix this ok pops."

Stiles wipes the tears from his eyes and when he opens them again the room is slightly different, blurry as though he is still looking through his tears. With a blink of his eyes everything comes sharply back in to focus, the constant noise of machines still hangs in the air but his dad doesn't look right, something is off …

"Mum?"

Instead of the sleeping figure of the sheriff, Stiles' mother lies in the hospital bed in front of him, her chest slowly rising and falling as she rests and all of a sudden he feels like he is 10 years old again. Stiles looks down at the peaceful face of his mother, his breath catches in his throat and he can feel his heart being squeezed in his chest, she's going to die, don't let her die!

"Mum! Mum, please wake up, please don't leave me."

At Stiles' words Claudia stirs, her eyes gently fluttering open. It takes her a moment to wake up, a faint smile touching the corners of her mouth, but as soon as her eyes focus on Stiles they widen and fill with panic, any sign of a smile disappearing in an instant. She jerks her hand out of his grip and scoots away from him pushing her back up against the wall at the head of the bed, "Don't touch me! Get away from me!"

"Mum it's me, Stiles." He reaches his hand timidly towards her but it causes her to panic more and raise her voice louder practically screaming, "No! Monster! You're a monster! Get away from me you monster!"

In his hurt and surprise Stiles quickly pushes himself away from his frightened mother and stumbles back catching his chair and falling to the floor with a jolt. He is disoriented for a moment then the familiar beeping of the heart monitor and steady whoosh of the ventilator bring him back in touch with his surroundings and he finds himself sitting where he has fallen on the floor of his fathers hospital room, his father lying in the hospital bed, his chest rising and falling to the mechanical beat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Liam and Hayden sit on the back porch of Theo's place, their backs pressed against the cool outside wall of the house enjoying another beautiful sunny day in the garden, a warm sanctuary untouched by the darkness tightening its grip on Beacon Hills.

Liam couldn't wipe the smile off his face, so far this was another perfect day, sitting with his Hayden pressed against him from shoulder to hip to toe, their fingers intertwined as close to being one person as they could comfortably get. Hayden sighs happily her head dropping to rest on Liam's shoulder and he gently rests his head on top of hers as they whisper and laugh together in their own little bubble.

"Oh my God, have you two even moved since yesterday?"

Liam looks up to see a laughing Corey walk into the yard followed by Tracey and Josh.

"I don't know Cor, looks like a bad case of puppy love to me." Tracey jokes as she flops down onto the grass making soft panting noises like a little pup.

"Oh ha ha soooo witty." Liam throws back with an exaggerated eye roll, Hayden softly chuckles and reaches up to pat him on the head. "Don't encourage them," he admonishes her, a smile hinting at the edges of his mouth.

"I could lie in this sun forever." Tracey almost purrs closing her eyes and tilting her head back letting the suns warm rays soak into her bones. Corey and Josh hum their agreement throwing themselves down onto the grass next to her. The five of them sit in a comfortable silence only stirring when Theo walks out of the house to join them. He takes in the picture of the teens all sprawled in the sunshine and raises his eyebrow at the three new arrivals on the grass.

"Kids?"

Tracey opens one of her eyes and gives him a slight shake of her head in answer to his unasked question. Theo's mouth tightens and he turns to go back inside when Liam jumps up and touches his elbow causing him to pause.

"Theo, do you have a sec?"

Theo plants a smile on his face, "Sure thing Liam." He motions with his head for Liam to follow him and they both walk in to the house, Hayden's eyes on them the whole time, a slight questioning look on her face.

Once inside Theo pauses by the kitchen table but Liam motions towards the lounge and Theo follows him out of earshot of the rest of his pack.

"So what's on your mind Liam?"

Liam looks down at his hands not immediately answering as he searches for the right words, "I was wondering …"

Theo crosses his arms over his chest and cocks his head to the side waiting for the kid to find his voice.

"I was wondering if you, you know, still wanted to join Scott's pack?"

A slight smile tugs at the corner of Theo's mouth and one of his eyebrows raises, "It's probably a bit late for that don't you think Liam?"

Liam still doesn't look up from his hands watching his fingers twist around each other, "I guess …"

"Besides I have a pack of my own to look after now."

Liam softly smiles at the reminder of Hayden and he raises his head to meet Theo's gaze, "Do you know if a beta can change packs? Change Alphas?"

"Are you asking to be in my pack Liam?"

Liam firms his gaze not breaking eye contact, "Look I'm not saying I like what happened, I mean you wanted me to kill Scott! And I almost …" There is an angry glint in Liam's look that only fades when he takes a breath to calm himself, "but you also brought Hayden back. When I lost her … I can't lose her again so yeah I guess I am."

"That would mean that I would be your alpha, not Scott, are you sure you want that?" Theo watches Liam intently gauging the effect his words are having on the young beta who turns away from him to look outside.

Liam's eyes light up as soon as they rest upon Hayden who has moved over to laugh with the others on the grass and his chest fills with warmth, he could watch her for hours, forever. When he turns back to Theo, Liam's eyes are filled with resolve, "I want to be with Hayden, whatever it takes!"

"Look I don't know how it works, I'm new to the whole pack thing myself. But have you thought of talking to your friend Mason? He seems like a smart kid, maybe he could help us figure it out."

"Really?"

Theo smiles at the hopeful excitement in Liam's voice, "Really, and hey I'm sure we could even find room in our pack for a new research savvy friend."

Liam starts nodding his head as he thinks about what Theo has just said, "Okay, yeah I will, thanks Theo."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The soft squeak of his sneakers against the shiny white floors sounded out of place and intrusive in the quiet hospital hallways. Scott hadn't been able to breathe properly since Mason told him Lydia was here and now as he hurried to find her his footsteps echoed the mantra that ran in a loop through is head _Be okay Lydia be okay Lydia be okay Lydia be okay Lydia …_

Scott rounded the corner nearing Lydia's room catching sight of her mother in the hallway talking to a couple of doctors, he hears them saying their goodbyes and the doctors walk off just as he reaches her.

"Mrs. Martin, I just heard about Lydia, is she okay?"

Lydia's mother looks so tired, her shoulders rounded as though under a tremendous weight and it is apparent that she has recently been crying. But even under the strain of worrying over a sick child Natalie is still an attractive woman who holds herself with confidence and authority, it is clear that Lydia is her mother's daughter. She sighs when she sees who has spoken, "No Scott she is not okay. What happened?"

"Wha- I'm sorry?" Scott's face reflecting the confusion her question has caused him.

"What happened to my daughter?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know, I only just found out that she was here."

Natalie crosses her arms over her chest and looks him square in the face, "Scott McCall, who always seems to be in the centre of things, are you expecting me to believe that you have no clue what put my Lydia in here, that it isn't in some way connected to you?"

Scott is stunned by Mrs. Martin's words; he didn't think she knew anything about the supernatural world that permeated Beacon Hills. Maybe she didn't, maybe she was just guessing, trying to find answers anywhere that might help her daughter. Even if it is a guess though could she be right, could Lydia be here because of him …

Scott's silence only serves to anger Natalie, "Stay away from my daughter!" she shoots at him like a drill sergeants order.

Conversation over she turns away from him to go back into the room when Scott grabs at her arm to stop her, "Please I need to see her!"

Natalie whips back around to Scott violently shaking his hand from her arm, "No Scott that's enough! It's time for all this to stop, for it to be over for ALL of you! For goodness sake you're just children!"

The force behind her words causes Scott to take a step back from her but he can't leave Lydia when he is so close to her, she is pack and she needs him, he has to make her mother understand, "Please -"

"It's done Scott! My little girl is lying in that room broken while her friend sits in another room down the hall waiting to see if his father will live or die, so I am stopping this now and choosing to do everything I can to save my daughter. If you were any kind of friend you would be down the hall doing the same for Stiles." And with those words she turns away from him and heads into Lydia's room closing the door firmly behind her.

Scott doesn't know how long he stands there frozen to the spot, trying to process what he has just heard. She knows. And Stiles is here. Scott's stomach twists with dread as her words replay in his mind _"… waiting to see if his father would live or die …"_ Without making a conscious decision to, his feet start walking slowly down the hall in the direction Mrs. Martin had motioned to when she spoke about Stiles. He tries to convince himself he is sure that she has made a mistake but his stomach knows better and soon enough he is stopping outside another hospital room with the patient name 'Stilinski' written in black by the door.

Inside the clinical room the sheriff lies under white sheets, his chest rising and falling in time with a whooshing sound coming from one of the machines he is connected up to and next to it another machine emits a repetitive beeping sound as it's display dances to the rhythm of the unconscious man's heartbeat. Stiles sits next to his fathers in one of the uncomfortable visitors chairs, his head resting on the bed as he softly dozes, his dad's hand clasped tightly in his own.

As he takes in the scene before him Scott's breathing starts to become laboured, his oldest friend might lose his father and he hadn't been there for him, just like he hadn't been able to be there to save Hayden, or comfort Liam, or protect Lydia … it was getting hard to breathe … just like it had been hard for him to spot Theo's deception and his pack had paid for that … he couldn't get enough oxygen … and he didn't know where Deaton was, and he didn't know where Malia was, and he didn't know if Kira was okay, and he didn't know if Stiles' dad would be okay, and he didn't know how to help Stiles … how to help his brother … Scott was starting to feel light headed, he stumbled back from the doorway and against the wall, a shaky hand reaching into to his pocket and pulling out his inhaler.

Leaning against the wall for support Scott takes deep drags on his inhaler and closes his eyes as he focuses on filling his lungs with air. When he feels like he can breathe again he sinks into one of the visitor chairs that are sprinkled along the side of the hallway and drops his head into his hands utterly defeated. This was all too much; he didn't know what do to. His mother's face filled his mind, her warm smile, her shining eyes full of confidence in him, and he could feel his wolf scratch at him beneath his skin, focused on one single word,

PACK!

Pack was what mattered and he was the alpha, with this thought clear like crystal in his mind Scott pulled out his phone and started dialling a number, as the phone rang one name lit up on the display,

 _DEREK._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mason pulls out his phone again double-checking the time and that he hasn't missed a message from Liam. Nope definitely not late and no new messages, God he was as nervous as though he was going on a first date for goodness sake! Mason chuckled to himself; with the wacky pile of weirdness that his life had become lately it was meeting his friend at a coffee shop that was making him go all jittery? He really needed to sort out his priorities and work on those survival instincts that were a must have for all Beacon Hills High School students interested in staying alive till graduation.

He had pretty much run out of places to look for Liam when he got the cryptic text from his best friend earlier asking him to meet here. Honestly he had started to get a bit worried, what with everything that Liam must be trying to deal with and him not being the most level headed of individuals … Mason was just glad that he had reached out and the message had seemed really chill and normal, so that was a good sign, right?

The coffee shop was full of the usual crowds enjoying a slow Sunday afternoon relaxing in the sun. All so very normal and clueless Mason thought as he scanned the gathered people for a sign of his friend, maybe he should get himself a coffee while he waited?

"Mace!"

Mason looks towards the sound of his name to see a smiling Liam heading towards him, his hand raised in greeting. Wait, smiling? What? "Liam?"

As soon as he is close enough Liam pulls Mason into a big hug. "Hey man thanks for coming to meet me here."

"No worries. You look, good … are you okay? Where have you been?"

Dropping his arms from around Mason, Liam scans the crowd as if searching for someone and seems satisfied with what he finds, "Hey you want a coffee or something, my treat?"

"Sure, caffeinate me! And by all means please keep things as cryptic as possible."

Liam just smiles at him and heads inside the coffee shop throwing back a cheeky wink.

"So I'll just stay here then? Find us a seat?" Mason calls out to Liam's back as he walks away and getting no response he sits down at an empty outside table shaking his head and muttering quietly to himself, "Kid's cracking up." While he waits his knee won't stop bobbing up and down as though possessed by a very nervous ghost, he has no idea exactly what he had expected but it was absolutely nothing in the vicinity of what was currently playing out and it was kinda weirding him out. Oh yea caffeine was totally the best solution to dealing with his situation right now.

When Liam returns he is carrying two giant sugary cream covered coffees drowning in syrup and chocolate powder. He takes a seat at the table passing one of the coffees over to Mason and nervously takes a pull on his own super sweet creation. Unable to stand the lack of information Mason can't sit in this painful silence any longer, "Sooo what's up with the Bond-like coffee shop rendezvous?" Looking at Liam with his chocolaty creamy moustache he chuckles, "Well maybe more Cody Banks than Bond …"

Liam grins and ducks his head wiping his moustache off with the back of his hand, "Yea I guess it is a bit. I just wanted to meet up somewhere we weren't gonna run into anyone you know."

"Anyone like Scott you mean?"

Liam keeps his gaze focused on his coffee as his fingers fiddle with the edges of the takeaway cup, "Yeah, I just, I'm not ready to see him and deal with that all yet you know."

"He's looking for you, Liam." Liam looks up to meet Mason's earnest eyes. "He's worried about you, you should talk to him."

Liam sighs, "I know, but not yet okay, I have to sort some things out first and then, maybe …"

"Maybe? Really Liam? I get that you're angry and I can't imagine what you are going through with Hayden … but you aren't exactly Mr. Innocent here either, at least let him know you're alive."

Liam reaches a hand up and rubs it over his face, a pained sigh escaping through his fingers, "God this is all such a mess Mace, I really screwed up, so big, I don't know how I'm gonna face him after… "

"Liam it wasn't all your fault, I mean not great life choices! But he'll understand. What with losing Hayden … and the super moon and that snake Theo!"

"Yeah I guess, but it's not that simple Mace, you don't know everything." Liam sets his cup down on the table in front of him, "Look I've got something to tell you and it's really big, it's why I wanted you to meet me."

Mason could feel his eyebrows shooting into his hairline, more news? Man what else could there possibly be? "You mean there's more?"

Liam leaned in closer, "So you've been doing a bit of reading up on werewolves and stuff right, since you found out?"

"Ye-ah…" Where on Earth could he be going with this?

"So how much do you know about how a pack works? You know like with Alphas and Betas and being connected and stuff?"

"Um, well just the basics so far I guess, like only an Alpha can make a werewolf and then they become a Beta and have a connection to the Alpha that made them. But I don't know a lot about packs especially like with Lydia and Stiles and Kira and those guys how they aren't even wolves but are kinda all in a pack, sort of, I think?"

Liam chews on his bottom lip, his brow slightly furrowed in thought, "How about wolves switching packs and becoming part of new packs?"

Really, where the heck was Liam going with this? "Well I know they can but I don't know how, I'd have to do more research on that one …"

Liam takes a long drink of his coffee and seems to be weighing up his words before asking his next question, "How about Alphas? Can a Beta swap Alphas?"

Mason exhales as he sits back in his seat, "Liam what is this about? Why would you want to know about swapping Alphas dude? Is this about the library? Do you still blame Scott for Hayden?"

"No it's not that, not really, well kind of. I mean it is about Hayden but it's not what you think." Liam could hear himself rambling and the sugar-injected caffeine was really not helping get his nervous tongue under control. He looked over at Mason and could see utter confusion written across his features mixed with concern, the poor guy probably thinks I'm losing it, God why was he so nervous to tell his best friend this amazing news? Because what if it isn't real? What if … No Liam stop, now you ARE being crazy, you are a fricken werewolf, you know a banshee and a kitsune and chimera and that's only the tip of the Beacon Hills iceberg, so of course Hayden is back and she is perfect and wonderful and "Hayden is back!"

Liam wouldn't have been totally sure that he had blurted that out loud if it wasn't for the look of complete surprise on Mason's face followed quickly by concern.

"I don't know how he did it but somehow Theo saved her and she's back!" and Liam just couldn't stop the goofy grin from spreading across his face.

Mason just sits there and lets out a quiet breath before rubbing his hand across his forehead and crossing his arms over his chest, concern still coating his features. It felt like an eternity before he finally spoke, his voice calm and gentle, "Liam, you can't believe anything Theo says, as much as you want to, and trust me I get how much you would want to believe this I do, but the guy is a lying snake and he's dangerous man he'll say anything to get what he wants. He's just using you and I'm sorry to be the one to burst this beautiful bubble, hell I want to jump onboard the Hayden's back train too but it's just another one of his cruel manipulations."

"No Mace, it's true!"

"I get you want it to be but/"

"/No you don't understand, I've seen her!"

One of Mason's eyebrows raises, his classic tell that he was being confronted with crazy and his mind was trying to make sense of it, "What do you mean, you've seen her?"

"That's where I've been for the last couple of days, with Hayden, at Theo's place."

And looking at Liam's face Mason can tell that his friend is telling the truth; the crazy just keeps on coming I guess, "You're right Liam, I don't understand, how is this even possible, I mean I was there, I saw her die man."

"I don't know, all I know is that I have her back and I can't lose her again. But somehow bringing her back made her part of Theo's pack and since it doesn't look like he'll be joining forces with Scott anytime soon I have to figure out how I can become a part of his pack so that we can stay together. The best bit is that you can come with me too man, Theo likes you and he wants you to join us."

"Now you're an 'US'? What about Scott and the others, are you just going to abandon them for Theo after what he's done to them, to all of us?"

The smile that had been plastered on Liam's face as he spoke of Hayden falters and his eyes drop back down to his hands, his voice losing the excited edge, "I almost killed him, Scott, and I would have if you hadn't been there. They won't even want me after what I've done and I don't blame them, this way it makes it easier for everyone, I can be with Hayden and they don't have to feel bad about not wanting me around and we can still be family.

Look I don't trust Theo, not anymore, I know there is stuff that he is hiding, but he brought Hayden back and that's not nothing …" Liam looks up and directly into Mason's eyes, "Think of it this way, if you and I join Theo's pack we can keep tabs on them, we'll be able to find out what he's up to and make sure that Scott and the others are safe and in the loop," The corners of his mouth tug upwards shyly into a lopsided smile, "Like a couple of regular double O agents."

Mason does not like the way this is going but one look at Liam's face shows him there is no getting him to veer off this course right now; but who knows maybe it's a moot point, he just doesn't have nearly enough information to help make any kind of decision about such big stuff, "Look slow down there Jason Bourne, let's not make any rash decisions okay, this is all so far above my pay grade. Last year life was all so painfully average and now, talk about a learning curve! We need to talk to someone who knows more about all of this stuff and no one knows more about anything than Stiles, he's always the man with the plan and he's been living in wolf world way longer than either of us."

Liam doesn't exactly look thrilled at this suggestion and his response confirms Masons' suspicions, "I don't know Mace, I mean I agree if anyone will know anything it'll be Stiles but I don't really want to involve Scott just yet, not until we've wrapped our heads around things a bit more."

"Oh I don't think you'll have to worry about that, not after what went down at school yesterday. Let's just say there is no way that Scott and Stiles are sitting down for coffee and chats with each other any time soon. Definite trauma in paradise situation."

As though that has decided everything, Liam stands up pushing his chair back from the table. "If you're sure then, why don't you come with me to Theo's and you can see Hayden for yourself, then we can get in touch with Stiles and see if he has any answers for us. And on the way you can fill me in on the story that goes with that crazyarse headline!"

As the two friends walk away from the coffee shop Mason launches into a blow-by-blow recount of the previous days Stiles vs Theo vs Scott excitement complete with actions, voices and side commentary.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The sun beats down on the large hospital building, light glinting off the many windows covering its expanse like the reflective surface of a calm sea that hides a secret world boiling away beneath.

A figure strides with quiet purpose across the car park stopping near the entrance and looking up at the building with glowing eyes; it scans the windows with a concentration that almost makes it seem as though it could see what lay on the other side, then it tilts it's head slightly like a dog sniffing the air for a scent trail.

Parrish's wet hair glistens in the sunshine and he is dressed in a fresh deputy uniform, the glow in his eyes dims and they return to normal. Shaking his head he comes back to his senses and the focused look that had been on his face is replaced by one of confusion as he takes in his surroundings and realises where he is. How did he get here? Why is he standing staring up at the hospital building? Parrish takes a deep breath and lets it out as his hand wipes over his face, dammit he'd weirded out again hadn't he, what had he done this time? Please don't let him have hurt anyone!

Suddenly an image of Lydia's face flashes before him and it's as though she is standing right there in front of him, her face is pale and her hair unbrushed but even in this unkempt state he can't help but think how beautiful she is, so delicate yet so strong. Slowly she reaches her hand up and gently caresses his cheek, he lets himself lean into it feeling her cool fingers on his face. Tilting her head to the side her eyes stare into his, questioning, lost, and then she speaks to him and her voice is so soft, like wind whispering across the water, "She wants to come in out of the rain but the naughty kitty broke my umbrella."

"Lydia." He exhales with her name on his lips reaching up to touch her but as quickly as he saw her before him she is gone and he is left standing alone in the bustling car park. He looks back up at the hulking hospital building that feels like it is reaching out with strong arms and trying to drag him inside so he lets the strange pull draw him in, draw him to Lydia.

When Parrish finally tracks down Lydia's room it is empty save for a nurse who is standing in the doorway wiping the name Lydia Martin off the whiteboard.

"Excuse me Ma'am, where is the patient that was in this room?"

The nurse stops to look up at the deputy, "Sorry?"

"Miss Martin, the patient who was in this room, do you know where she is?"

The nurse shakes her head, "No sorry I don't, all I know is that she's been transferred. Maybe try the nurses' station, they might be able to give you more information."

Parrish shoots her a quick "Thank you" as he hurries to the wards nurses' station.

When Parrish reaches the nurse's station the nurse at the desk is on the phone while others bustle busily back and forth. He can't help his fingers from tapping on the counter, his patience wearing thin as he waits for the young looking nurse to finish his phone call, how was this lad even out of high school let alone a qualified nurse? The deputy catches himself and stops this line of thought, how many times had he faced exactly the same question, people not wanting to take him seriously because of his youthful appearance, don't be a hypocrite Jordan, who's to say he isn't as good at his job as you are at yours. The nurse finally hangs up from his phone call as the deputy finishes mentally reprimanding his own behaviour and at first is reluctant to give out any patient information but with the help of his youthful looks, boyish charm and freshly pressed deputy uniform, Parrish manages to convince him to check Lydia's file and find out where she has been transferred.

The nurse smirks to himself as he searches for Miss Martins file, watching the deputy try and work the charm offensive on him had been an entertaining interlude brightening up what had so far been a dull day. He could tell that this Miss Martin was important to the young man and with the stress the Sheriff's situation must have put on all of the deputies he felt like giving him a break. Thinking of the Sheriff brought to mind the ill mans teenage son and the nurse sighed to himself, now that was a sad situation, the poor kid was practically living here and the nurses had sort of taken it upon themselves to keep an eye on him once it became apparent there was no one else to, so if this deputy was taking an interest in the safety and wellbeing of Miss Martin then more power to him. Finally he unearths the file for Miss L Martin, "Here we go Deputy here she is."

His success is rewarded with a big smile from the grateful man, "Thanks, now lets find out where I'm off to next shall we."

Opening up the file the nurse scans the notes, his brow furrowing slightly, "Hmmm."

"What is it?" Parrish's smile slips at the look of what seems to be concern settling on the nurse's face.

Still reading the notes to make sure he is correct the nurse replies without looking up from the pages, "Well it looks like Miss Martin was indeed transferred, earlier today in fact, and her file shows that it was to … Eichen House," the kind nurse looks up into the eyes of the young deputy, sensing the shock in them his heart goes out to the man a little at the implications of the transfer. This news meant that the doctors didn't seem to think Lydia's condition was going to be a quick fix, poor girl, "I'm sorry, but they do have a lot of specialists there and if anywhere can help her recover then this is probably the best option for her."

Parrish wasn't really listening to the handsome young nurse's attempt to provide comfort as his head was still reeling from the news, Eichen House… Eichen House? … Eichen House! Dammit why had they sent her there? He had to get there right away, make sure she was safe, make sure that she was okay in that melting pot of supernatural and crazy.

Thanking the nurse for his kind help, Parish rushes out of the hospital and towards Lydia.

The nurse watches the young deputy's back as he hurries down the hallway, why did he feel like these days he was giving people more bad news than good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Stiles' fists clench and unclench as he stands in front of Theo's house. Just the idea of going in and facing him causes Stiles' teeth to grind together and his breathing to pick up signaling the dark thick anger he can feel bubbling under the surface. Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath and slowly exhales pushing the anger down, and another breath In and Out, then another, calming himself with each one and reminding himself why he is here. This isn't about revenge or who's right or anything else swirling around in his mile a minute brain, this is about one thing, the most important thing, this is about his dad, doing whatever it takes to save his dad.

When he feels like he finally has himself under control and can do this Stiles takes one last deep breath and knocks firmly on the front door.

It isn't long before the door starts to open but Stiles doesn't wait for it to be opened all the way before he is pushing his way in calling out, "Theo!"

Standing in the entryway charged with nervous energy he takes in the nice surroundings; directly in front of him and to the right stairs lead off the foyer up to a second level, to his left is a large open lounge with big bay windows that have a view out onto the tree lined street he has just come from, in front of him a hallway leads through to what looks like an airy open plan kitchen that continues out to a large sunny back yard. Typical, Theo would have a nice home and a comfortable life, asshats like him usually did live the charmed life didn't they, maybe that's why they felt they could just take whatever they wanted. With every second feeling like an hour Stiles' impatience wins and walking in further to the lounge he calls out again, "Theo!"

Drawn by all of the noise Theo strides into the room his face breaking into a big smile when he sees who is creating the commotion, "Stiles! Hey man good to see you, what/"

"Cut the friendly crap Theo, what did you do to my dad?"

Theo's brow furrows and he tilts his head to the side looking slightly injured by Stiles' words, "What are you talking about? Why would you think that I have done anything to your dad Stiles? I helped you save him. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have even known where to find him."

Stiles' fists clench again and he can hear the volume of his voice rising, "Help save him are you kidding me! He isn't safe Theo, he's barely alive!"

A movement by the door catches Stiles' attention causing him to turn and what he sees makes his jaw drop, "Josh?"

No it couldn't be, he saw Theo kill Josh, on the hospital rooftop when he … what the hell is going on? Stiles turns back to Theo to ask, "What the…" but the rest of the question dies on his lips as Tracey and Corey walk in from the back yard to join them.

Theo smiles obviously enjoying a speechless Stiles, indeed a sight as rare as a unicorn, "Stiles may I introduce my new pack." He gestures around the room to the resurrected Chimeras as though the previously deceased students very much alive and standing casually in his home was the most normal thing in the world, all the while his eyes not leaving Stiles as he watches his reactions. "They could be your pack too you know Stiles, my offer still stands."

These words manage to bring Stiles' voice back to him again and he drags his gaze away from his smiling former, former schoolmates, returning his focus to the smug bastard he had come here to see. "I don't need a pack, I need a way to save my dad! He's in a coma and the doctors don't know if he'll wake up. They have no idea how to help him."

Theo's smile fades and is replace with a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry to hear that, truly, but I don't know what I can do to help you." Theo gives a slight shrug of his shoulders as he says this and Stiles can feel the black tendrils start to unfurl in his chest. Taking a step closer to Theo and gesturing around at his new pack he can't stop an angry edge from colouring his voice, "Are you serious! So you can figure out how to raise the dead but you can't think of any way to help my dad after YOU put him in that condition!"

At this accusation Theo's cool slips and he takes a step in towards Stiles so they are almost standing toe to toe, his voice rising in volume to meet Stiles' level, "I already told you I had nothing to do with your father being hurt."

"Right, but you just happened to be the only one who knew he was hurt and where to find him at a time that was very convenient to you?" Stiles can't keep the sarcasm from dripping off his words, but being bitchy wasn't exactly going to make Theo want to help him was it, fine if he says it wasn't him then let him convince me, "Well if you didn't who did then?!"

Theo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath getting his emotions back under control. He exhales as he opens his eyes and is back to his formerly calm self, "Look Stiles I want to help you, I do, and if you were a part of our pack then I, we, would do everything we could to save your dads life, I promise."

Stiles' hands fist at his side, his dad is lying helpless in the hospital and Theo is still playing games with him, trying to manipulate him to get his own way and damn everyone else. The blackness stretches out and starts to spread across his chest as anger pulses through his body with each beat of his heart, his vision darkens and he just wants to slam his fists into Theo's smug face and pound on him until he can't talk and smile and manipulate any more. But then he remembers Donovan and that awful night in the library and his confession earlier to his father and he can't let his rage get control of him, he won't! Before he can think about what he is doing Stiles has turned and bolted from the room running straight out the front door and down the path just focused on getting to the street and making his way back to his dad.

Stiles hasn't even made it to the sidewalk when his path is suddenly blocked and he stumbles as he brings himself to a halt taking in the figure standing in his way, the brocade vest, the long dark coat, the full face mask with tubes and eye glasses, OH GOD NO!

Dread Doctors!

Stiles backs up to get away from the creature but he hasn't even taken two steps backwards before he is stopped by something behind him his back bumping up hard against another solid figure and he can feel strong hands clamp down on his shoulders like heavy iron claws. Held fast in the tight grip he starts to struggle when he feels a sharp pain in his neck as one of the Doctors jabs a large needle into him forcing him to cry out in pain and surprise, "AAAAARGH, NO!"

Out of the corner of his eye he can see the needle sticking out of him stealing his blood, "Well that's unnecessarily large" he manages to slur out. There is another sharp flash of pain when the device is extracted but despite his efforts Stiles can't make himself move, his body is frozen as he watches the Doctors hold the vial of his blood up to the light and look at it through their strange lenses. His ears are full of the sound of whirring and clicking and hissing and then the awful sound of their inhuman mechanical voices.

"Not yet viable."

"Continued pressure is required."

The world around him seems to shimmer and shake and then the grip on Stiles is released and he feels himself falling to the ground. As he falls he thinks he must be hallucinating because he can see Liam and Mason running towards him calling his name, then the world goes black.

Liam and Mason are laughing and chatting as they make their way towards Theo's house but they stop short when they see Stiles come bolting out of the front door looking ready to murder someone. Before they can call out to him, Stiles' whole attitude changes, his anger dissolves into fear and they follow his gaze to see what has caused this sudden reaction only to be confronted by the horrifying image of one of the Dread Doctors standing there on the pavement in front of him. They watch frozen as Stiles skids to a stop and backs away from the monster only to be grabbed from behind, where the hell did that one come from? The Doctors inject him with something and then are gone as quickly as they appeared and Stiles is falling to the ground. It seemed to last forever and at the same time be over in an instant and by the time they can collect themselves and take action it is too late, all they can do is call out Stiles' name as they run towards the form of their fallen friend lying unconscious on the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lydia's room at Eichen House is small, her mother had insisted on a private room but the compromise for privacy was size so there is enough room for her bed and a table but not much else. A single window lets natural light into the room, set up high in the wall to be out of climbing reach it is filled with the cross hatched security type of glass that is hard to break so there is no real view to speak of, not that Lydia would have noticed.

The broken young banshee sits cross-legged on her bed dressed in the soft grey sweatpants and loose fitting T-shirt that are customary for Eichen House patients. Curling her fingers through her hair Lydia's are eyes focused on something no one but her can see as she talks quietly to the empty room in a singsong rhythm.

"Tick Tock goes the clock work Doc.

The little mice-ies run but there's nowhere they can hide,

Still even the Doctors won't like high tide.

Tick Tock,

Tick Tock,

Tick …"

 **EPISODE END**

 _ **This story continues in Episode 3 'Polly Put The Kettle On'**_


End file.
